Ya never thought you can teach a dog new tricks!
by Star Skye
Summary: Sabrina and Victoria...Tasuki and Kyo's girlfriends are being taught how to dance, read this story to find out how it works out.


Dancing  
  
By: the one and only Sabrina Morris  
  
"Utena-no-Aphrodite. such a sad song." Victoria and Sabrina said at the same time. "Why the hell do you listen to such disturbing music, it's not upbeat, it's so sad." Kyo asked. "I agree you girls.so weird." Tasuki replied. "You guys are going to be dancing to this so you better start."  
  
"what was that? Did I hear that we are definitely not dancing to this song?" Tasuki asked. "Of course you are, or we'll do this by force." Victoria said. "Hmm you think you can take me on little lady?" Tasuki cracked his knuckles. Victoria cracked hers as well and Kyo gave Tasuki a strange look.  
  
"There is no use in fighting you.. You could hit me while I was watching t.v but I wouldn't notice." Tasuki said. Victoria sighed. "Why can't you guys do one thing for us we do everything for you." Victoria got disturbing images in her head. She pictured herself in a bonnet and cleaning out the toilet and serving the men food. "ehhhh." She said. "Come on Tasuki no da." Sabrina said. "You are starting to sound like Chichiri." Tasuki said. "Stop it." Sabrina took Tasuki by the hand and stood him up. She pushed placed Tasuki's arms at her waist and she put her hands on Tasuki's shoulders. "Nani? Yamaidai, stop this what are you doing!?" Tasuki asked. Victoria turned on the music and Sabrina led her feet to the song Tasuki followed. "One, two, three, one two three." Sabrina rested her head on Tasuki's broad shoulders and he finally led. "This is stupid. can we stop now?" Tasuki asked. Sabrina didn't respond she just kept her head with her eyes closed on Tasuki's shoulder. Victoria grabbed Kyo's hand. And she did the same with Kyo but Kyo quite didn't get the point, he kept stepping on Victoria's feet. "Vicky, I told you I can't dance." he whispered in Victoria's ear. "That's why I'm teaching you, do what Tasuki and Sabby are doing just follow their feet." Kyo looked down at Tasuki's feet and followed them. "That's it." Vicky said. Tasuki let go of Sabrina. "This is soo stupid, I bet other girls don't make their fiancées to this." Kyo said. "they do worse you are lucky that I'm not like this."  
  
"YADDA stop touching me! I mean stop making me touch you there!" Tasuki said. "What are you talking about you are touching my waist." Sabrina explained. "Tasuki on no da.. You are so hopeless." Sabrina took Tasuki's hands off her waist and lounged into the couch with her pouty face and her arms crossed. "Sabrina chan? don't do that now, it's all sad, fine come on." Tasuki stretched out his hand so he could Take Sabrina's and she winked at Victoria. "works every time." "Kyo. you can take a break if you want?" "Naw.. This is fun actually." Sabrina, Tasuki, and Victoria's eyes went wide. Victoria touched Kyo on his forehead. "Are you okay honey? Is there something you're not telling me?" "No.. I want to do something more get into the dancing we see on t.v like the twists and stuff." "okay then whatever floats your boat." "let's switch partners, you've got your spray on rite Kyo-chan?" Sabrina asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want you hugging me none the less!" "You have to hug when you're dancing! Baka neko!" "Nani?" Tasuki asked. "Nevermind, I'm sorry kyo."  
  
"you know you really hurt my feelings." He said sarcastically. Sabrina smiled sweetly at him and took his hand. "Okay Tauski chan you have to take my hand as if it were a icky bug and twirl it and don't do it too hard." Victoria said. Tasuki lifted Victoria hand into the air and twirled her. "Perfecto!" Victoria said. "Now it's your turn Kyo." Sabrina said. Instead Kyo took Sabrina's hand and twirled her sideways and out so that their hands were stretched out and Kyo was reaching out to Sabrina. Sabrina's hair was now all messy and in her face. She was breathing hard. "I wasn't prepared for that." She said. Kyo then took her by his side and twirled her around the proper way he then took her into the air and fling her sideways so she was flipping sideways and she landed in Kyo's arms. "show off." Victoria and Tasuki said. "How the hell.where did you? Huh?" Sabrina was left breathless. Kyo let her down. "How was that for dancing?" "Kyo..where did you learn this?" Victoria asked Kyo. "well I used to watch you dance when I was outside your dance studio when you were little, and one of the grown ups did that move, I didn't want to risk hurting you my flower so I tried it on Sabrina." Sabrina's eyes went all red. She ran into the kitchen and came out with leeks! "EAT EM AND WEEP BITCH!" She yelled. Sabrina pinned Kyo down on the ground forced open his mouth. "YADDA! No evil leeks from the underworld! YADDA!" Kyo yelled. Sabrina popped one leek into kyo's mouth and he spit it in her face. "ooooo." Tauski said quietly. Sabrina got even more angry so she put onions mixed with leeks and stuffed it all in his mouth and forced it closed and covered his nose. "Now if you want to live I suggest you eat your leeks cuz you can't breath forever." Sabrina snickered. Kyo shook his head no. "Have it your way." Kyo turned all blue. "Tick tock tick tock!" Sabrina said. Tasuki and Victoria were laughing their heads off. Victoria was filming all of the hysterics so she could show all the people in her closet it. Kyo finally gave up. He closed his eyes. "OH MY GOD! Sabrina did you kill him?" Victoria yelled. Sabrina quickly let go of Kyo's nose and he still didn't breathe. Tauski gave one punch in Kyo's gut and he woke up. Kyo couched up the leek and onion. "Wow. Baka neko, you'd die so you didn't have to eat leek?"  
  
"Baka Tenshi, you almost killed my husband!" Victoria shouted. Kyo opened his eyes. "What just happened." He asked. "You insulted Sabrina so she tried to kill you." "oh joy." He replied. Kyo laughed a little.  
  
"Ya know onions. they aren't that bad, wouldn't eat em raw though." Kyo said. "Wow. this is a guy who laughs at death." Tauski said. "You know.. Underworld.. Was a good movie." Tauski said. "It was soo corny!" Victoria said. " IT WAS THAT ONE PART!" Sabrina shouted. "Why the hell did you laugh soo much during the movie, it was all but funny you know." Tasuki said while showing off his fangs. "You wanna bite me with those fangs?" Sabrina asked Tasuki. "Yeah, I wanna sink my teeth so deep into your neck so you bleed, I wanna drink your blood." Tasuki said sarcastically. Sabrina laughed she hung onto Tasuki from behind.  
  
"KYO!!! You are soo boring let's do something!!!" Victoria whined. "what do you want to do? I want to go mini golfing." Kyo said. "can we come?" Sabrina asked. "You are so nosey leave them alone." Tasuki said. "We wanted to go alone for once, do you mind?" Victoria asked Sabrina. "Of course I don't if you want to be alone I don't mind go on don't forget to have fun!" 


End file.
